Super Pukie Killers: The Rampage
Will our heroes stop the cancerous being known as Pukies? Find out in those epic adventures, our heroes will do anything to stop the bane known as "Pukie Contest", spreading like air and fast! Our heroes are: PCD! And they will do anything to help Club Penguin Island to be free from the cancer, even costing their lifes at stakes! Chapter One In the Pet Shop,a young Pukie all beaten up, her left flipper being almost torn off and her arm bone can be seen, flesh hanging out from her back as it was teared appart, holes in her feet as she was shot, cuts made in her belly so we can see her intestines. This little Pookshit was being really hurted to the point having maggots eating in her wounds, her flesh was very rotten, so much pain she can't even think for a micro-second. She was looking for a family even in that states near death. It was until a True Mumu (or Heroic Mother for others) came to see this cancerous suffering creature, agonizing to the point Puffles will laugh. As the heroic lady steps forward, she raise her flipper to point the ceilling, the Pukie saw it as she was trying to help her. Well, every Pukies' dream I guess. Until a violent move followed with a hard noise as someone whip a cow. People in the Pet Shop: around of a dozen. A few turned around to see where the noise came from. They saw the heroic lady with her arm down, in addition of the Pukie screaming like a retarded pigeon, her flipper on her face, screaming like a complete crazy bitch she is. True Mumu: You have NO CHANCE of survival, little cunt! Pukie Diva Scwam! This pwace is for divas only, Whoopie! TM: STFU DIVA PUKIE! *''Helicopter kicks her many times, breaking her jaw!* Diva: Ha! Dwiva gets ''wekt! TM: STFU BIATCH! *''Shoryuken her into sky, then follows with a smash punch with the other hand!* Diva: (When hit by Shoryuken) WAAAAAAarraghrhgl *''loses her lower jaw, bleeds like hell* Arhjakllghghl! (Then gets smashed down) Glurblglgl... *'ded'* Whoopie: Waaaaaaaaa! Woo mea- TM: *''Stomp her flippers!* STFU! Come on, guys, let's raid those Pukies! Soldier 1: Roger that! You hear the lady? '''GET GUYS'! Other Soldiers: YEAAAAH! TM: *''Kicks Whoopie hard''* Fookin' cancer. I'll torture you for sure, hehehe... 1 month later... Whoopie: m-mwiss-ssy... c-can m-mwe g-go now...? mwe wery hurt- TM: SHUT UP CANCER! *''Smashes her head on concrete floor and walls!* Take this and this! Whoopie: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OWWIE! WAAAA! MUMU WHERE WOO ARE??! Soldier 1: Shall we let her see how her mumu '''LOOKS' like right now? *''Smirks''* TM: Hmmmm, excellent idea... But she needs THE D DOSE... *''Smirks back''* Whoopie: w-what.... hwappened t-to m-mumu? Soldier #452: SILENCE YOU WORM! *Pinches her cheeks with the force of 3 tons* Whoopie: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! STWOP PWEASE! TM: *''Impales her feet with nails''* stfu! No talking! TM: As for your disgusting whore mother, I think you are old enough to know what happened to your her. Or you are very retarded, beyond autistic level, then too bad! HA! Whoopie: w-woo mweanie! woo- TM: *''1000 Slaps Pukie at 170/mps''* SILENCE! Whoopie: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! WAAAAA! *Cwies wouder than- TM: *''Punches her face!* '''NO RP CANCER EITHER!' Soldiers: Can we give that cancer the D Dose? TM: Sure, I'll go take a bath n' nap. Be sure to give her a lot of LOVE! Have fun, jerks! Soldier #452: Sure sure, babe... Now fellas, let's go to work! Let us give her some love, shall we? Whoopie: Wat w-woo d-dwo, misterz? Soldier 5: You'll see, we will give you the magic sausage! Soldier 4: CAN'T WAIT! I NEED TO GO FIRST! Soldier 2: No wait you dork! Soldier 9: Well.... LET'S GIVE HER THE D DOSE, ALL OF US NOW! As they are on top of her, they begin to remove her clothes all dirty and raped her savagely, without any mercy made, no lube to help with. She was the prey, they were the predators. She deserve it: Whoopie is a cancerous being destined to be raped by the saviors known as the PCD. As she was being raped in both holes fast and ferious, she tried to move but no success....At all.... Whoopie: .......glgug... Soldier 3: She can't even speaks, look her mouth full of our "Dose"! HAHAHA! Soldier #452: Aye, you say it m8... Soldier 6: I'll go to sleep lol... Soldier 5: And 1, next time wait you "Bjourkondo"! Soldier 1: Shuddup, dun say dat name! I hate it and sorry if I was horny, didn't get my Pukie Dose since 4 weeks!